


Gray pranks Natsu with " Hot and Cold" by Katy Perry.

by Queer_queen_of_the_fairies



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_queen_of_the_fairies/pseuds/Queer_queen_of_the_fairies
Summary: Just a little lyric prank text chat fanfiction I made a few months back.





	Gray pranks Natsu with " Hot and Cold" by Katy Perry.

Gray : Oi Flamebrain  
Natsu : What is it stripper?  
Gray : you change your mind like a girl changes clothes  
Natsu : What was that popsicle?!  
Gray : yeah, you PMS like a bitch, i would know  
Natsu : What do you mean droopy eyes?  
Gray : yeah, you overthink, always speak cryptically  
Natsu : Dafuq you tryna say ?!  
Gray : I should know that you're no good for me!  
Natsu : The feeling is mutual!  
Gray : Cause you're hot then you're cold  
Natsu: No, I'm Natsu, I'm fire, I'm always hot. You are the cold icy one.  
Gray : You're yes then you're no  
Natsu : What.....?  
Gray : You're in then you're out  
Natsu : ..........  
Gray : You're up then you're down  
Natsu : -.-"  
Gray : You're wrong when it's right, it's black and it's white  
Natsu : #You Are Not Making Any Sense Gray!!  
Gray : We fight we break up, we kiss we make up   
Natsu : * spits out water * I feel like throwing up >.< ! Did ya freeze your brains out or what?!  
Gray : [ in real life : yep, your brain has turned to ashes. people only have one brain, idiot, why would ya say "brains"? * rolls eyes * Natsu as usual!]  
You don't really wanna stay, no, but you don't really wanna go.  
Natsu : Lushi, Gray has gone mad!  
Gray : We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
Natsu : When?!  
Gray : The same energy, now's a dead battery   
Natsu : -_-  
Gray : Used to laugh 'bout nothing, now you're plain boring  
Natsu : As if you are the most interesting person in the world!  
Gray : I should know that you're not gonna change   
Natsu : ヽ(ಠ_ಠ)ノ  
Gray : Someone call a doctor, got a case of love bipolar...... stuck on a roller coaster, can't get of this ride!  
Natsu : Wait, you are on a roller coaster? If we need a doctor, we'd need one for your insanity!  
Gray : You change your mind like a girl changes clothes  
Natsu : What would you know about clothes? You don't even wear clothes!  
Gray : LMAO XD XD ! You are the World's biggest idiot!  
Natsu : What was that ?!  
Gray : You fool! I was lyric pranking you! Search up " Hot and Cold by Katy Perry " on Youtube, you'll get it squinty!  
Natsu : Oh look who's speaking , ice princess!  
Gray : Do you want me to call Erza to knock some sense in you?!  
Natsu : You should be the one who Erza knocks sense into!  
Erza : Are you two fighting? * glares *   
Natsu & Gray : No, ma'am, we are best friends! * Salutes *  
Erza : Good * Sips tea *


End file.
